User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover/Monthly Moshi News - November 2014
Monthly Moshi News Issue #1: November 2014 November was been quite the month in the community, so without futher ado, let's get started! First we have the discovery of a Mind Candy illustrator's portfolio, thanks to wiki user Mariojoe11, which contained some more than intresting photos, featuring the likes of new Twistmas items and Moshi Karts Moshlings. We also had an image of Pipa and what she will look like in-game and artwork from the Poppet Magazine. You can check it out here: http://meelissilem.planet.ee/ However, that wasn't all. A couple of days later the site was updated, showing us new Moshling sets and designs for previously found sets, new sets, new seeds and packaging for the Magnificent Moshi Circus, which we had found very limited infomation of the day before. ---- We also celebrated the release of the brand new wave of the Moshlings Collection, featuring Leo, Willow, Ecto and Tomba, and also the official release of Jiggles and Pooky. You can't get these in Clintons stores yet but only on Amazon and eBay. ---- We also discovered images of the newly found Food Factory playsets; the Candyfloss Spinner, the Ice Scream Van and the Cool Collection. Images were also found of the new collectable figure series, also based around the game element and finally Moshlings Gone Wild, all of which were found on Amazon by your's truly. There should also be a Food Factory sticker activity book coming out sometime in March next year. ---- We began to use the Moshi Monsters Wiki Twitter, run by our very own editing bot, Nipper the Titchy TrundleBot, be sure to follow us @moshi_wiki. We also suffered with people not crediting our wiki, leaving Nipper upset. ---- Issue #49 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine was also released on the 20th of this month. This month's issue included Twistmas stickers, Haribo sweets and a free packet of loom bands. It is currently unknown when the next issue will be out. It's also worth mentioning that Moshi Monsters Magazine subscriptions are stopping. ---- The ninth issue of the Poppet magazine was also released this month and also on the 20th. It included a free mystery gift, a promotional packet of Poppet stickers and a preview packet of Moshling Madness cards. The next issue will be hitting store shelves on December 18th. ---- Some snooping around in the .swf files also led to the discovery of some upcoming updates to the Food Factory, that's what we assume anyway. A file included Buster Bumblechops informing the player to locate him in the Lost Valley, if they can find it. ---- Along with this were also some minor Food Factory updates, such as a screen where the player chooses who to feed, rather than the Moshlings swarming the monster as they do now. There will also be an ice scream game added to the Food Factory, maybe an updated version of the current game on Ooh La Lane? ---- ...and that's about it for November! Of course, the month isn't over and more fangtastic news might arrive, but as for now that will be included in next month's issue. However, my name is Carwyn and I'll see you next month for another issue of Moshi Monthly News. Category:Blog posts